<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>table for one, please! (and your number too.) by karinpana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894659">table for one, please! (and your number too.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinpana/pseuds/karinpana'>karinpana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, College, Eventual Smut, Femboy hooters, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, do you guys want to see eventual smut, goth ihop, maybe?? - Freeform, spicy?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinpana/pseuds/karinpana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which some of the haikyuu boys work at femboy hooters and get some interesting customers.</p><p>aged up, lower case intended, alternate universe, mostly a joke, mostly serious</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. pale white skin and beer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>comment down any ship you want to see :)<br/>anyone from the haikyuu discord server reading this... you don't know me and ily</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>pale white skin and beer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>daisuga</em>
</p><hr/><p>     "well good morning there, handsome suga! didn't know you were on the schedule for this morning, hmm?" the brown haired male who was already in his work uniform, which consisted of orange short shorts and white tank top with the restaurant's logo said to the silver-haired male who was just arriving with a cup of coffee in his hand.</p><p>   said male huffed in annoyance as he realized who he would have to work with today. "if i knew you were going to be on the schedule today, oikawa, i would have never accepted to come in today." </p><p>   "im hurt, suga! you're my favorite coworker and this is how you treat me?" oikawa playfully said as he dramatically placed a hand over his heart while sugawara rolled his eyes at the male's antics.</p><p>   now ignoring oikawa, sugawara placed down his coffee on one of the tables in the back room and began taking off his coat and sweats which revealed a uniform clad sugawara.</p><p>   thinking of it, the silver-haired male didn't even remember how he got roped into this job, much less he didn't know why he'd agreed. but looking at himself in the mirror at the back room of the restaurant, he couldn't deny it; he looked really good. he felt great. he felt pretty. he liked the way the tight orange shorts hugged his waist and how the fitted tank top exposed his pale stomach. sugawara nodded at his reflection in approval.</p><p>   "hey, pretty boy stop admiring yourself and go clock in, it's almost opening time," oikawa said to the male, who just rolled his eyes. </p><p>   "speak for yourself, oikawa."</p><p>   "aww, suga, you think im pretty? i think you're pretty too but you're not my type, darling sorry!" oikawa then pouted as he poked the already annoyed sugawara on the cheek. it was bad enough that the silver-haired male was called into work on his day off, and having to deal with the flirtatious oikawa too? sugawara just couldn't wait for his shift to be over.</p><p>   sighing, sugawara swatted oikawa's hand away from his face and ignored whatever the male had said and asked the flamboyant male a question, "are we the only ones coming in right now?"</p><p>   oikawa stopped and thought for a while, "oh yes! kenma should be coming in around an hour, so we won't be entirely alone." </p><p>   sugawara sighed in relief, "well, that's great then, thank god it isn't that busy during the morning, anyways." </p><p>   "well, let's get to work, suga."</p><hr/><p>   "hi handsome, welcome to femboy hooters, how many in your party?" sugawara said, in his best silky customer service voice he could muster at the guest who had arrived, while looking down at some papers, checking to see if there were any reservations for that time.</p><p>   it was only thirty minutes into sugawara's shift and he was ready for it to be over after wiping tables two times already. he just wanted to jump into bed and nap the day away like he originally planned to.</p><p>  "how would you know i'm handsome if you haven't even looked at me properly, hmm?" the deep voice from the guest resonated with the silver-haired which made him freeze in fear.</p><p>  <em>no... it can't be him can it?</em> sugawara thought to himself but then began to look up from his papers at the male in front of him. <em>oh my god... it's sawamura daichi.</em></p><p>  sawamura daichi. tall, muscular, handsome, captain of his college's volleyball team, and more importantly, sugawara's crush. the silver-haired male gulped as thought about the man in front of him. the strong arms.. strong legs..thighs. <em>oh my god, sugawara koushi what are you thinking about you horny bastard he doesn't even know who you are. </em>blushing at his thoughts and internal monologue, the male forced himself to look at the soft brown eyes of his crush.</p><p>  "well, i'm looking at you right now, and i knew it. you are handsome." sugawara surprised himself with his bold choice of words but in a way, he was proud of himself and somehow knew that oikawa would be too.</p><p>  "well, you're quite the pretty thing too... sugawara koushi?" daichi said as he scanned the male in front of, both of the male's faces reddened at this. sugawara's face was most noticeable since apparently sawamura daichi <em>did </em>know who he was.</p><p>   "oh, you know who i am?" sugawara asked his crush as the grip on the papers he was holding tightened. </p><p>  "of course i know who you are, sugawara koushi, you're in my english 101 and intro to biology, not only that but you're basically my personal cheerleader when you come to my games." the brown haired male said and chuckled as he saw the flustered face of the slightly shorter male in front of him.</p><p>   sugawara, however, couldn't even form a sentence. the male had always thought he was invisible to daichi. but now knowing he wasn't made him freak out quite a bit. <em>does that mean he has seen me wearing a skirt to one of his games...?</em> sugawara closed his eyes for second, hoping this was all a dream and that when he opened his eyes his crush would not be staring at him.</p><p>  to no avail though, daichi was still looking at him-- or more specifically, the silver-haired's legs.</p><p>   "you know something, sugawara? you have really pretty legs--" and before he continued to speak, daichi got closer to the already flustered male and softly spoke right next to his ear "i really like seeing them in skirts too."</p><p>   sugawara gasped as he heard the other's male words and embarrassment spread through him. sugawara was trying to think of something to say but nothing came out. he hated how how easily he could crumble in the presence of sawamura daichi. opening his mouth to speak, sugawara was interrupted before he could say anything.</p><p>   "now, just a table for one, and if you take special requests, i would like for you to be my waiter." daichi then said, now a few inches away from the blushing male. </p><p>   sugawara snapped out of his trance and nodded at the male. "of course, sir, follow me." he then said, regaining his composure and pulled out a menu from behind the host stand and lead the now other flustered male to an empty table.</p><p>   and who knew daichi would get flustered when being called <em>sir. </em></p><p>   "here you go, your menu. is there something i can get you to drink?" the pretty silver-haired male smoothly said as he handed the menu to his crush.</p><p>   "hmm, well a beer will do for now, cutie." daichi then said, as the other male's cheeks turned a light shade of red. sugawara wasn't going to let him get his way though. two can play this game.</p><p>  "but of course, be right back for your order, handsome." suga then said, winked and turned on his heel leaving a flustered daichi and a proud oikawa who had just witnessed the scene.</p><p>   walking back to the kitchen, sugawara was suddenly stopped by said oikawa who wanted to know all the details.</p><p>   "pretty boy, spill? that was sawamura, right?" oikawa then asked to which the silver-haired boy just sighed, he hoped oikawa hadn't see anything but being the only two on the morning shift right now made it easy to know whatever was going on.</p><p>  "yes, oikawa it was, now shut it." suga said to the brown-haired male who just pouted in response.</p><p>  "so mean, suga! but you have to get his number, right? you have to!" oikawa then said while raising his eyebrows in anticipation. </p><p>   the already pale boy, paled even more at his co-worker's words. he hadn't even thought that this might be the perfect place to ask for his crush's number. but then again... what if daichi was just messing with him right now? daichi used to have a girlfriend after all. from what suga remembers, they did break up a few weeks later but still... the silver-haired male could never be too sure. </p><p>  "look suga, if you get his number, i will personally tell the manger to give you shifts that don't have me in them." oikawa then suggested and suga intriguingly turned his head towards him.</p><p>   <em>shifts without oikawa..? to be honest, that sounds amazing.</em> sugawara thought about oikawa's offer. although, it is tempting was he willing to ask his crush for his number just to get away from oikawa? if he was being honest, he would do anything to get away from oikawa. don't get it wrong, sugawara loved the guy, oikawa was a good and reliable worker, however.... he was too much if he were being honest.</p><p>    but thinking back to daichi.. sugawara would do anything to get his number too.</p><p>   and he would. suga had made up his mind. he is getting daichi's number no matter what, oikawa not being on the same schedule as him will be a plus, too.</p><p>  "oikawa, you're gonna have to find a new person to annoy then, i'm getting that number." sugawara was determined.</p><p>   "well then you better hurry because i'm pretty sure sawamura is still waiting for his drink."</p><p>   and with that, sugawara immediately rush to get a beer from the cooler in the kitchen, tidy up his appearance a bit, and headed back to the table where his crush was.</p><p>   "here you go, <em>sir </em>is there anything i can get for you, now?" sugawara then said, putting emphasis on the word sir while placing the beer on the table. </p><p>   daichi, still being flustered about the ordeal, calmed his demeanor down and looked up at the pretty boy  with a smirk on his face before he began to speak, "so, i was looking at the menu and couldn't find you in it, what's that all about?" </p><p>  <em>ah, the old cheesy "where are you in the menu" pick up line. </em>sugawara has heard it about one hundred times but coming from daichi.. his heart couldn't help but skip a beat.</p><p>  "ah, i'm sorry, since there's only one of me i cant be on the menu, sorry about that," sugawara then answered back and flashed the male one of his signature smiles. </p><p>   "hmm, in that case will you just sit with me and keep me company for a bit?" daichi then asked with a raised eyebrow and sugawara froze.</p><p>   in all honesty, sugawara wanted to say yes. but he was working and getting fired was not on the top of his list. with that, he answered:</p><p>   "i'm sorry, sir, but i can't do that while i'm working" suga then sadly said, daichi's smirk now forming to a frown.</p><p>   still seeing the scene play out from the counter, oikawa knew he had to do something. the brown haired male the walked over to the table and suga and daichi turned to look at him.</p><p>   "hey, suga couldn't help but overhear that he wants you as company, right?" oikawa said pointing at daichi who just nodded in response.</p><p>   "yeah, he does but i'm working and you know it, oikawa." sugawara then said in a nonchalant tone that made oikawa roll his eyes.</p><p>   "suga, just keep him company. i promise i won't tell takeda about this, plus kenma will be here soon and let's face it, not a lot of people come here in the morning." oikawa then said, he didn't know he was helping suga but in a way he felt like he had to because despite how passive his co-worker could be, oikawa knew suga would be bad at making the first move.</p><p>  sugawara thought over oikawa's words. sure, he knew it would be mostly empty but he was still nervous about the whole ordeal. he didn't want to risk losing the job that was feeding him after all.</p><p>  feeling suga's nervousness, oikawa sighed and placed a hand on the male's shoulder, "suga, trust me you won't get fired. plus-" oikawa paused then turned to daichi, "you'll tip our pretty boy here well right?" </p><p>  "oh, absolutely" daichi then said which made the pale boy turn a shade of red once again. </p><p>   but with that, sugawara sighed, "okay, fine i'll keep him company, but oikawa please keep the tables in check." he then said, and oikawa nodded.</p><p>  "don't worry about me, now have fun you two~" oikawa then said and sauntered away. </p><p>  with that, sugawara let out a shaky breath and sat down in front of the man he had a crush on. there was a long moment a silence before the two of them had said anything. daichi, honestly didn't expect to have suga in front of him and suga well.. he didn't expect his crush to show up at the restaurant and requesting him as his waiter. </p><p>   after a few more moments of silence, daichi finally spoke. "so, sugawara didn't know you work here."</p><p>   "well, gotta make money to feed myself somehow, right? might as well use my looks to get some extra cash as well," suga then said and chuckled while daichi just smiled.</p><p>   "it's great how you know you're quite the pretty thing," daichi said with a wink as he sipped a bit of the beer he had ordered. sugawara felt his face warm up again but shook his head at the comment.</p><p>   "i don't think i deserve to be called quite the pretty thing when most of my co-workers are far better looking than me," sugawara said with a small sigh. yes, the male knew he was pretty but compared to others he always felt inferior especially with someone like oikawa and akaashi on the crew. sugawara thought he was average.</p><p>   daichi, however, thought the complete opposite. sure, the only other person he had seen working at the restaurant was oikawa but he was completely sure that sugawara was the prettiest of them all. of course, he couldn't say to the male in front of him so he opted for a different choice of words.</p><p>   "hey, don't think that about yourself, sugawara. i really do mean this when i say this, but you really are quite handsome." daichi said, as suga just looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>  it was at this moment that suga had realized that daichi had placed his hand on top of his. this made his heart flutter and this made him mentally curse at himself. <em>damn it, koushi you are so damned whipped for him.</em></p><p>   "thank you, sawamura," was all the silver-haired male could say, while still looking down at their hands. </p><p>   "please, call me daichi." the brown-haired male then said with a smile that made sugawara melt. <em>god, suga you're such a simp.</em> </p><p>   "okay then, daichi, please call me suga as well." sugawara then said with a smile as well. a smile that also drove the brown-haired male crazy. </p><p>   once again, the air was filled with silence but unlike before, it wasn't awkward. both males stole glances at each other, and whoever saw the scene would think they were your typical cliché couple who haven't confessed even though it was obvious they both like each other. and once again the silence was broken, but this time not by daichi but by suga.</p><p>   "hey, daichi?"</p><p>   "yes, suga?"</p><p>    "can i have your number?" </p><p>   daichi's eyes widened in surprise, while suga's body kept getting warmer by the second. the silver-haired male couldn't believe he actually had the guts to ask but was now also nervous at the other male's answer. <em>what if he says no? god, that would be so embarrassing-</em></p><p>   "i thought i'd would be the one to ask for yours, but of course i'd give my number to my number one fan," daichi then said as he lifted his hand from suga's to pull out his phone. sugawara couldn't deny he felt a little disappointed at the loss of contact but then became ecstatic when he realized he was about to get his crush's number. "suga, may i see your phone, i want to enter my contact info." </p><p>   handing his phone over, sugawara still couldn't believe this was happening but was glad it did. a few seconds later, daichi handed the phone back to him and suga gave him a small thank you. </p><p>   "now, can you also give me your number?" daichi then asked with a smirk as he extended his arm with his phone on his hand.</p><p>   sugawara's eyes widened at this and stayed silent for a few seconds until he came to his senses. "uhh, of course!" he then grabbed daichi's phone and typed down his number and <em>suga💕 </em>as his contact name and handed daich's phone back.</p><p>   "thank you, suga, i'll be sure to text you soon," the brown-haired male then said and smiled at the already flustered sugawara. but like as suga had thought before: two can play at this game.</p><p>   "oh, i hope you do, and if you don't, i will so don't keep me waiting, <em>sir~</em>" the silver-haired male said and winked, now making daichi's face turn a faint red but chuckled nonetheless.</p><p>   "of course i will, <em>baby boy</em>." </p><p>   sugawara's body froze at daichi's words. he couldn't believe what he just heard. but one thing for sure... the way those words rolled of daichi's tongue made suga feel even more things he didn't know he was capable of feeling for the man in front of him.</p><p>   noticing this reaction, daichi couldn't help let out a small chuckle, <em>he's so cute when he's flustered </em>he thought as he took the last sip of beer he had left and began to speak again. "i know i've said this before but you really are quite the pretty thing and... i would really love to get to know you more" </p><p>   sugawara who was still processing all that has happened, turned to look at daichi who was looking back at him, searching for any sign of joking around, but once he realized he was serious, suga couldn't help but smile. "i would really love that as well."</p><p>   "well, i know i should let you get back to work soon, so i'll be going now, but i'll text you a time and a place, okay?" daichi said and smiled at the male in front of him.</p><p>   "sounds like a plan." suga then said while getting up from the table as daichi did the same. the silver-haired male couldn't contain his happiness and all he wanted to do was scream but of course he didn't. sugawara sighed in a lovingly manner which made daichi chuckle at the male's antics.</p><p>   daichi, despite having a calm demeanor was also happy at the turn of events from today. the male had noticed sugawara awhile ago and was quite attracted to him if he was being honest. however, daichi never knew how to approach him. that was until he heard about a restaurant full of pretty boys where a certain silver-haired male worked at. now, he had his number and a possible date in the future and was excited to see how things would turn out.</p><p>   "suga, where do i pay?" the brown-haired male then said, realizing that he still needed to pay for the beer he drank.</p><p>   sugawara, however, shook his head, "don't worry, the beer's on the house." he then said and smiled.</p><p>   "ah, well that's great then but...." daichi then paused, as he pulled out his wallet and grabbed a few bills from it, "i still need to tip you for being such a great waiter." after that, he grabbed suga's hand and placed five 20 dollar bills on his palm and to top placed a kiss on the silver-haired male's cheek. "thank you, suga~" and then daichi walked away leaving a very flustered sugawara behind.</p><p>   "fuck, he won this time... but next time he won't..." suga then whispered to himself, still in shock as he counted the 100 dollar tip daichi had given him and remembering the feeling of his lips on his cheek.</p><p>   "damn, suga i knew you had it in you!" sugawara's train of thought was then interrupted as oikawa appeared in front of the flustered male. "he even gave you such a big tip wow! although i bet you would've preferred a different thicker ti-"</p><p>   "oikawa you better not finish that sentence," suga interrupted before oikawa could finish and the brown-haired male shrugged and chuckled.</p><p>    "fine, but get to work now, pretty boy."</p><p>    "yes, oikawa, i know." and with that both males began work once again.</p><p>   sugawara sighed as he thought about daichi once again. in the end, he was glad he was called into work today.</p><hr/><p><em>daisuga part 1 of 3</em>  </p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. surprise visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>iwaizumi decides to visit his boyfriend before his shift at goth ihop, what could go wrong?</p><p>not grammar checked oops</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>surprise visit</em>
</p><p>
  <em>iwaoi</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>   oikawa tooru wasn't really the one to get jealous over couples. however, seeing the whole event with sugawara koushi and sawamura daichi go down made him realize how much he actually missed his beloved boyfriend, iwaizumi hajime.</p><p>   of course though, oikawa was definitely so proud of sugawara--who knew his older co-worker had it in him? getting the number of his crush, the brown-haired male honestly doubted he would but was proven wrong. he chuckled when all of sudden thoughts of him and his boyfriend came to mind.</p><p>   iwaizumi worked at goth ihop; femboy hooter's biggest competition. it was hard to date someone from an opposing restaurant chain, however they made it work. somehow. well, if oikawa was being honest, lately, it was getting harder and harder to see and spend quality time with each other. it didn't help that oikawa was a clingy partner as well. with both busy schedules, no one would have even thought the two of them were dating, and it's one thing that made the male sad; he wanted to let everyone know that iwaizumi was his and that oikawa belonged to him.</p><p>   the brown-haired male sighed, he missed his boyfriend and more than ever all he wanted was to feel his arms around him and his lips on him. maybe, he would also like to feel him even more-</p><p>   "oikawa, stop day dreaming and get to work you wiped that table like 10 times already." </p><p>   all unwholesome thoughts that were about to pop into oikawa's head were suddenly interrupted by his silver-haired co-worker. oikawa scoffed in annoyance but realized that he had been wiping the table for quite awhile already.</p><p>   "oops, sorry suga, at least the table is clean no?" oikawa then said, adding a playful wink as sugawara just rolled his eyes.</p><p>   "whatever, get to work-" sugawara was then cut off but the door bell chimes. both males instinctively turn around, ready to greet a customer.</p><p>   "hi, welcome to-"</p><p>   "oh, hi kenma."</p><p>   luckily enough, it was only their co-worker, kozume kenma who had stepped into the restaurant, phone in his hands most likely playing a game. this made both males already working take a sigh of relief. working a friday morning shift was definitely not fun but in a way at least not a stressful, just plain boring.</p><p>   "hey guys, has it been busy?" the slightly smaller male then asked to which sugawara shook his head.</p><p>   "nope," oikawa then answered and kenma just nodded in response, heading to the backroom most likely to go change. oikawa sighed at this, "man, i wish kenma would talk to us more, how does he even do his job?"</p><p>   "oikawa, stop worrying about how he's doing his job and worry more about the customer that walked in." sugawara then said as he tilted his head towards the man who was waiting in front of the restaurant's doors.</p><p>   "can you wait him, he looks a little sketchy," oikawa then said, as he took a look at the man. he was tall, with a weird looking mustache and beard, overall, oikawa thought he looked kinda suspicious.</p><p>   "sorry, oikawa i have to wash dishes, good luck." sugawara then said, giving him a few hopeful pats on his shoulder and then walking away to the kitchen.</p><p>   oikawa sighed, he could get kenma to serve the man but kenma had barely walked in and probably wasn't even ready yet. there was nothing to do. so all the male did was put on his best smile and sauntered towards the host stand.</p><p>   "hi there, how many in your party?" oikawa then asked as he reached the customer.</p><p>   "just one, handsome." the man said winking at oikawa, to which oikawa let out a fake chuckle. so far it wasn't that bad, he has heard worse from previous customers so oikawa just hoped he was misjudging the man.</p><p>   "okay, follow me then," oikawa then said as he leaned down to grab one of the menu's by the host stand, unbeknownst to him, the pair of eyes that were following every single one of oikawa's curves.(<em>lol what curves, sorry flattykawa</em>) not noticing it, oikawa straightened up and then began to walk to an empty table.</p><p>   once the man sat down, oikawa placed the menu on the table and pulled out his notepad. "okay, is there anything i can get you to drink or any appetizers?" the brown-haired male then asked, flashing the man a small smile. </p><p>(small tw)</p><p>   however, this is where things started to go wrong. as the man looked over the menu, one of his hands started to slowly make its way down to oikawa's waist. said brown-haired male instantly, froze at the stranger's touch. it was uncomfortable. he was very uncomfortable. but oikawa didn't know what to do. that was until said man who oikawa now felt disgust with spoke.</p><p>   "hm, i don't see anything that quite interests me in the menu.." the man paused, then turned to look oikawa in the eyes, which made oikawa turn away. "...but you do. why don't we get out of here and go somewhere else?" the man then had the audacity to ask.</p><p>   this where oikawa snapped. the brown-haired male quickly moved away from the man, causing the man's hand to retract. oikawa glared at the man sitting down, and then spoke, "look here, mister, if you came here looking to score, you came to the wrong place, now if you could do me a favor and leave before i call the authorities that would be most wanted."</p><p>   the man's face had a scowl, visibly unhappy with what oikawa had told him. "this is not how you are supposed to treat customers, where is your manager?" the man then asked and oikawa rolled his eyes.</p><p>   "i'm going to call the authorities right now if you don't leave." oikawa then said, as he turned around, heading to the counter where the restaurant's phone was located, but before he could do anything, the man grabbed oikawa's wrist.</p><p>   oikawa began to panic a bit, nothing like this had ever happened to him and the fact that restaurant was mostly empty scared him a bit more. the male just hoped sugawara or kenma would step out of the kitchen soon. </p><p>   "hey let go!" oikawa then exclaimed as he tried to pull away from the man's grip. he failed to no avail, and oikawa continued to panic even more. </p><p>   that is, until his savior arrived.</p><p>   "did you not hear him or something, he said let go!" his savior said then punched the man straight in the stomach which made him let go of oikawa's wrist and yell out a string of curses. "if you don't leave now, there will be more where that came from." </p><p>   and with that the man ran away, not before yelling a few more insults to which both males left rolled their eyes. and with that, oikawa's savior turned around.</p><p>   "damn, shittykawa how many times am i going to have to save your ass?" </p><p>   "iwaaa! thank you," without acknowledging the question, oikawa thanked his boyfriend and jumped onto him, wrapping his legs around his slightly shorter boyfriend's waist. on instinct, iwaizumi wrapped his arms around oikawa and made sure the male didn't fall.</p><p>   oikawa had no idea on why iwaizumi was there but frankly he didn't care about the reason. oikawa was just happy he was. it had been quite a while since they had last seen each other and seeing iwaizumi was the one thing oikawa needed to get through his shift.</p><p>   "you're welcome, tooru, now get off me before i drop you," iwaizumi sighed and oikawa just pouted at how cold his boyfriend was being.</p><p>   "but i missed you! can't i hold on for just a bit longer?" oikawa then asked, as he turned to gaze into iwaizumi's olive eyes. said male just sighed in defeat and nodded and oikawa flashed him a genuine smile before he place his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. after a few more seconds, oikawa finally let go and iwaizumi gently let him down on the floor. </p><p>   feeling slightly embarrassed, iwaizumi place a hand at the back of his neck and looked to the side with a faint blush painted on his cheeks.</p><p>   "aw, iwa looks so cute when he's flustered," oikawa then said as he poked iwaizumi on the cheek. soon enough, iwaizumi wasn't embarrassed but slightly annoyed. but but before his boyfriend could say anything, oikawa began to speak again, "so what are you doing here, iwa? i mean im happy you are here but don't you have work today?"</p><p>   "i do, in an hour but i just figured since we haven't seen each other in awhile i'd figured i'd come surprise you... good thing i did too." iwaizumi then said in a low voice. to tell truth, iwaizumi had actually missed oikawa a lot. all the playful banter, the insults, the kisses, he missed it, he missed oikawa in general. but of course, iwaizumi couldn't just say that aloud. that would just give oikawa to tease him about and iwaizumi couldn't let that happen. but of course oikawa was once step ahead of him.</p><p>   "ha, you missed me, you missed me~" oikawa playfully sang, while iwaizumi rolled his eyes. oikawa let out a small laugh as he just stared at his boyfriend. "come on admit it iwaaa~"</p><p>   iwaizumi sighed, there was no way he was going to win this against oikawa so he did, "fine, i did miss you, happy?"</p><p>   hearing those words come out of iwaizumi's mouth made oikawa instantly happy and made him forget everything about the incident that just happened. iwaizumi truly brought him happiness, too much to care to admit.</p><p>   "i missed you too, iwa," oikawa then said, as he got closer to his boyfriend, wrapped his arms around iwaizumi's neck and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>   iwaizumi obliged, placing his hands on oikawa's waist and leaning forward as well. the kiss was slow at first, but it displayed all the emotions both males were feeling; love, longing, <em>lust</em>. in that moment, it seemed like oikawa and iwaizumi where the only ones at the restaurant. iwaizumi pulled oikawa closer to him and softly bit his bottom lip asking for entrance which lead to oikawa opening his mouth just enough for iwaizumi's tongue to intertwine with his. oikawa couldn't help but shiver as the intensity of the kiss grew. iwaizumi couldn't quite control himself at this point either as one of his hands left oikawa's waist and was now at the said male's neck. both pulled away for air for just a second, a string of saliva connecting them both, but then quickly went back into the kiss. the restaurant seemed to get hotter by the second, our maybe it was just them but they just couldn't get enough of each other.</p><p>   however, they had failed to noticed a silver-haired male and the other two-toned hair male who were standing behind the couple. that was until they heard a cough.</p><p>   both males pulled away from each other, both looking like deers caught in headlights. their faces where flushed, their hair seemed like they have seen better days, not only that but their breathing was heavy. both males couldn't say anything or more like, didn't know what to say. thankfully, sugawara was the one to break the silence.</p><p>   "look, oikawa, i'm thankful for what you did for me earlier but this doesn't mean you can blow of your work either, please do these kinds of things on your break next time." sugawara said, as he placed a hand on his forehead and sighed.</p><p>   kenma, who was now in his uniform, nodded at what sugawara had said and then left to wipe down some tables.</p><p>   oikawa gulped, feeling a little guilty for being caught making out with his boyfriend, at the place he worked at but nonetheless nodded at his co-worker's words. "i'm sorry suga, i promise it won't happen again."</p><p>   sugawara just shook his head, gave a warning glance at him, then went back to doing his work.</p><p>   at this, oikawa turned back to iwaizumi, who's face was still a bit red. "iwa-"</p><p>   "shut it, shittykawa," iwaizumi said as he placed a finger over oikawa's mouth. which oikawa quickly swatted away.</p><p>   "iwa!" he then exclaimed and pouted at his boyfriend's action. however, thinking more about his previous actions, oikawa felt his face heat up again. noticing this, iwaizumi rolled his eyes and flicked oikawa on the forehead, getting an "ow" from said male.</p><p>   "i enjoyed it too, oikawa don't get me wrong, but i don't want you getting in trouble at work," iwaizumi then said now looking away from his boyfriend.</p><p>   "iwa, our restaurants are rivals, you probably do want me to get in trouble." oikawa said as he rubbed the spot where iwaizumi had flicked him. </p><p>   "well, you're right about that, but i do care for you, y'know that right?" iwaizumi sincerely said as he turned to look at oikawa again.</p><p>   "iwa, i love you."</p><p>   "shut up shittykawa, get back to work.... i love you too."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>iwaoi pt 1 of 3</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want to support, please support here!<br/>https://ko-fi.com/rinwrites</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>